The Summer Chronicles Short: Pregnant?
by Abominable-IcePrincess
Summary: So much stress for such a small box... Oneshot based on 'Casual'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>!<em>

_Pregnant?_

_!_

One-shot

"Please? I really think I need it."

"Are you serious? This is bad… Really bad. You should go to a hospital."

"I want to make sure before going. You know the hospital will call my mom if I say the reason I'm there."

Namine sighed, rubbing her fingers through her hair. Knowing her luck, she _was_ pregnant. A little human growing in the girl's parts… What was she going to do?

"I'd go in, but Zexion knows my dad. Nami, he won't tell on you. He likes you too much," she said.

"I doubt it…" Namine muttered. But when she saw the distressed look on her friends face, how could she say no? Who knows, she could be in the same situation in a couple of months. Namine shook her head.

"Fine," Namine sighed. "I'll go get it. But if you are, we're going straight to the hospital and you're naming me the baby's godmother."

Kairi breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course! But before that, I'll tell Sora."

"Eh… I don't want to think of Sora being responsible for a tiny human, but whatever," Namine said, taking a deep breath and walking in the store.

Namine walked with purpose to the baby section, trying to be in the store for the least amount of time as possible. Finally getting to the section, Namine snorted when she saw that the section for condoms was right next to pregnancy tests. What were they trying to promote to guys? Get this and you won't have to worry about that?

While Namine was zoning out in her head, a person stood next to her, examining the boxes of er… contraceptives. Namine turned her head and saw with a start it was Seifer. _Seifer?_ Looking at _rubbers_ while she, _Namine_, was debating what _pregnancy test_ to buy… Dear God, could this day be any worse.

Namine quickly picked up the first box she could snatch, trying to get out of the store, only to have Seifer notice her.

"Whoa, Namine, you're _knocked up?_" he loudly said incredulity, before doubling over in laughter. "Shit, I'm glad I came to get these then," he said waving a box of condoms.

Namine's cheeks flushed. "Don't flatter yourself; you need the box under that. You know, the smallest they have to offer," she snapped.

She quickly walked to the counter without a second glance until she saw a snickers bar. Goodness, did she ever need one. Namine grabbed the candy and headed to the counter, keeping her head down and slamming the box and candy down.

"If you could ring this up first. I need it…," she said bashfully.

"_Nam?_"

Namine looked up and balked when she saw Demyx behind the counter, holding the box of tests she picked out. She felt like she was going to faint. Why wasn't Zexion there? What was going on?

"Zexion is on his break…" Demyx answered slowly. Oh, she asked that out loud. "Wha—? What is this?"

"W-wha-tt do-es it… look like?" Namine tried to snap, but it came out pitiful.

"Nam, are… are you pregnant?" asked Demyx, his eyes wide.

Namine was about to open her mouth, to explain. Not that she could really, since she promised Kairi to keep it secret. But none of it mattered, because at that second, Sora came crashing in the door.

"What the fuck?" Namine let out, her stress shooting to the maximum level.

"Nam? Are you okay? I got a—!" Sora shouted before his eyes traveled to what was in Demyx's hand.

There was silence.

Then…

"Who is it, Namine?" murderously asked Sora.

Namine's eyes got big. "What are… you even doing here, Sora?"

"Demyx, duh!"

"Demyx… God damn it! Dem, seriously?" Namine said, exasperated.

"Never mind that, _who_ am I killing? Everyone knows _no one_ is to touch my baby sister," said Sora, seriously.

"Baby sister?" asked Demyx. "I thought she was _my_ baby sister."

"_No one is to touch?_" Namine asked incredulously. "Now hold on—"

"What's going on?"

Everyone turned their heads to the door to see Riku and Roxas at the door, looking like they just ran a marathon. Namine felt the world underneath her shift.

"Riku!"

"Namine?"

"Roxas?"

"Demyx!"

"What? It was a mast text!"

"Holy shit!"

All three boys looked at what Demyx was wiggling in his hand before pointing to Namine. She was going to kill that boy.

"Nami, do you have some explaining to do?" asked Roxas.

Riku crossed his arms. "Forget fucking explaining! Who the hell is it, Namine?"

"You're not leaving here until you tell us," said Sora, blocking the door.

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to the voice and Namine slapped her forehead to see that Seifer was the one getting their attention.

"I got some things to do, so if you could ring this up…," he said, giving off an annoyed vibe and holding up his box of condoms.

Namine's eyes got wide when she realized that this was her chance. She smiled, the feeling of light at the end of the tunnel reaching her hazed brain.

"Its him!" she shouted, pointing at Seifer.

It didn't matter that it didn't make sense. It didn't matter that Namine would never _never touch_ Seifer. It didn't matter that Seifer was looking at her with a confused expression or that Demyx was shaking his head. Namine fueled the spark that caused a wildfire.

"Get him!" yelled Sora.

Suddenly, the three boys jumped the kid, mercy left at the door. Namine quickly slammed down a couple of dollars while Demyx was trying to pull the boys off of her _offender._ Namine grabbed the box and ran out of the door, not looking back.

* * *

><p>"Are… are you serious?"<p>

"Yes!"

Namine just got done telling Kairi the full story of what happened in the store, meeting her friend in the alleyway. Kairi was doubling over in laughter, wiping tears from her eyes while Namine was brooding over the fact that one, she didn't get her snickers bar; and two, she grabbed the wrong box. She grabbed the freaking condoms…

"I just don't understand! Buying a freaking pregnancy test isn't supposed to be so hard! I guess it's a good thing you didn't go after all…" Namine said, trying to change the subject as Kairi was still laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh, Namine…" Kairi started, trying not to snort. "Do you know the day?"

Namine rolled her eyes. "Sunday…"

"Look at your phone."

Namine gave her a look before pulling out her blackberry. Clicking the screen, instead of a picture of her favorite guys, was a picture of a monkey's butt and two words that made Namine's furious level jump 10 levels. There, in two words, was the answer to all the problems she was having today.

"Kairi…"

"Yes?"

"Start running."

"Whoa, I didn't plan all that! I just planned for Demyx to be there. Zexion was in on it—"

"Start. Running!"

Kairi didn't need to be told three times. She turned her heel and jetted down the street laughing as Namine chased after her shouting how she didn't get her snickers bar. She had left her phone on top of the box of condoms, the words "April Fool's" still showing.

* * *

><p><em>AN- Happy April Fool's Day! (My favorite holiday!) Be truthful, did I get any of you? This is based in the universe of 'Casual?' so if you haven't read that, you might want to check it out. Although, you don't have to to get the story line of this one-shot. __May all your pranks go off with a bang and more than expected! :D_ **-Ice**


End file.
